


Fascination

by andrewminyqrd



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tattoo Kink?, very short im sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Adam loved everything about Ronan. But one thing that always fascinated him, over everything else, was Ronan's tattoo.





	Fascination

Adam loved everything about Ronan, from his hands to his abs, to his thighs. His scarred knuckles, his large biceps, Adam could not get enough of him.  
One part of Roman that always fascinated Adam was his back, not the muscles though. The complex black tattoo contrasting against his dark skin. There were layers of images, all from Ronan’s dreams. 

Every time Adam got a good look at it, he discovers something new.  
The centerpiece of the Raven inside of the Celtic knot, surrounded by things that don’t make sense to anyone except the dreamer. 

Adam could get lost in the art for days if Ronan let him.  
Sadly, Ronan doesn’t usually give him the opportunity. But recently, it is all he could think about. It was just a random Thursday when Adam finally brought it up.

The couple was sitting on Ronan’s bed (aka their bed) in the Barns. Ronan was reading some mythology book, while Adam did some physics homework.

“Ronan?” Adam asked.  
“Hm?” Ronan replied casually, his focus still on the book he was skimming.  
“Can I see your tattoo?”  
Ronan looked up, confused. “What?”  
“Your tattoo. Can I see it?” Adam repeated.  
“Why? You’ve seen it before.” Ronan said slowly.  
“Yeah, I have never seen all of it.”  
“What do you mean?” Ronan put his book down and turned to Adam.  
“It’s just so.. complex. There is so many things on it, and I haven’t seen everything yet.”  
Ronan slowly nodded, bringing his hand up into his buzzcut-hair. “Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
“Yeah, okay.” Ronan rolled his eyes.

For a moment neither of them moved, then Ronan sighed and yanked his shirt over his head.  
Adam got distracted for a moment when he saw Ronan’s shoulder muscles flexing. 

“Adam?”  
“Huh?” Adam jolted out of his daydream.  
Ronan smirked and tried not to chuckle. “If you just wanted to get my shirtless, all you had to so was ask.”  
Adam coughed, “No! I mean, not that I don’t like you shirtless! I do! A lot! But, I didn’t mean-“  
“Adam. Calm down.” Ronan laughed.  
Adam blushed a light red. “Can I just see your back, please?”  
Ronan wiggled his eyebrows but turned away from Adam as he wished.

Adam scooted forward, until he was only a few inches from Ronan’s body. He could feel Ronan’s body heat radiating. Adam almost just leaned on his boyfriend, soaking up his warmth. 

Ronan cleared his throat. “You okay?”  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Just… its hard not to get distracted.”  
Ronan laughed at that. “What can I say? I’m distracting.”  
“Yes. Yes, you are.” Adam admitted, kissing his shoulder blade. The light touch of Adam’s lips against his skin made Ronan shiver slightly.  
“Can you just look already? You are starting to turn me on.”  
It was Adam’s turn to laugh. “Sorry. But, what can I say? I always turn you on.”  
“So fucking true.” 

Adam chuckled once more, and then finally put his hand on the tattoo. Ronan let out a sigh.  
“It really is incredible.”  
Ronan just grunted in agreement.  
Adam’s fingertips started to follow the dark lines, tracing the patterns that took up Ronan’s back.  
“I understand the raven, obviously. And the trees, are for Cabeswater. Right?”  
Ronan nodded.  
“But what is this rose for? With the thorns?”  
Ronan didn’t answer for a minute, when he finally did Adam thought his heart stopped.  
“Love.”  
“Love for who?”  
“You don’t need to ask that.” Ronan turned his head towards Adam.  
When their eyes met, Adam surged forwards. They kissed, and Ronan turned almost completely to grab Adam’s face.  
Adam’s hands went to Ronan’s waist. 

Ronan lowered him onto his back, so he was on top of a laying Adam.  
Their lips stayed connected, their kiss becoming more passionate. 

“I wasn’t done looking at your tattoo.” Adam breathed out when Ronan’s lips left him own to kiss down his neck instead.  
Ronan took his lips off of Adam’s throat for a second to reply, “I prefer this. Don’t you?”  
Before he could answer, Ronan lightly bit down, leaving a mark.  
Adam gasped. “That is not fair.” He could feel his boyfriend’s smirk on his skin. “We both know I have never been one to play fair.”

Adam couldn’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm sorry this is so short, I am working on learning to write longer and still keep it interesting. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> If you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them! 
> 
> \- Sara


End file.
